


Turtles Forever: Error en la continuidad

by SSMinos



Category: 2003 - Fandom, 80´s, TMNT (comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever (2009)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gore
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: Luego de la batalla final con Shredder en el mundo de las tortugas originales, un pequeño cálculo de la maquina interdimensional mando a todos por dimensiones diferentes… muy lejos de casa





	1. Chapter 1

**Turtles Forever**

**-Error en la continuidad.**

**Mirage Leo, 2003 Donatello, 2003 Miguel y 80´s Rafael**

 

Se habían equivocado, al final las cosas no habían resultado como lo habían planeado en el momento de regresar, lo único que ellos recordaban en la batalla final con Ch´rell era la despedida y la pauta de aquella alocada aventura inter dimensional.

Lo único que había hecho Donatello, aquel con las iníciales de su nombre en el cinturón, era accionar el botón de la “vara mágica” y todos regresarían a sus respectivos hogares.

Pero no fue así.

La luz blanca los apantallo a todos dejándolos ciegos por unos segundos junto con el mareo golpeándolos un poco, lo primero que noto Donatello fue el familiar ruido de la gran manzana y la fría brisa nocturna en la terraza.

-¡regresamos!-grito Miguel alzando los brazos al aire con una enorme sonrisa-¡oh hogar! Dulce dimensión hogar-

-eh… chicos-

Donatello y Miguel dieron un sobresalto y voltearon hacia atrás, agrandando los ojos sin siquiera disimular su asombro.

-compadre creo que hubo un problemilla aquí-el pequeño y rechoncho Rafael sonreía algo nervioso, masajeándose el cuello-regresamos pero no completos-

La mirada de Donatello se desvió hacia el silencioso y sombrío “Leo” quien sobresalía del panorama por su peculiar aspecto en blanco y negro, como una vieja caricatura en un mundo de color.

Leonardo no decía nada, manteniéndose al parecer de Donatello lo menos presente posible de cualquier gota de emoción en aquella imperturbable seriedad del shinobi.

 -no, no, no, viejo ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿En donde están los otros?-

-si ¿no se suponía que deberíamos ir a casa?-

Donatello se paso la mano a la barbilla.

-bueno… viéndolo de otra perspectiva… lo estamos-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-miren… somos cuatro de nosotros pero de distintas dimensiones… es posible que pudiera caber la probabilidad de que en el regreso hayamos caído a una probabilidad de intercambio dimensional equivalente de nuestros hologramas alternos-

Silencio.

El pequeño Rafael miro a Miguel, apuntando con el pulgar a Donatello.

-¿entendiste lo que dijo el cerebrito?-

-eh… ¿no?-miro a su hermano de morado.

-que “llenamos” por así decirlo los lugares, pese de que somos de diferentes dimensiones, quiero decir, la cochinada esa del telestrasportador de tu Donatello nos “leyó” mal y nos puso al azar a todos nosotros en nuestros hogares sin importar el origen de cada quien, a cada uno, así que solo envió el orden de las variantes, hay un yo, un Leo, un Rafa, un Miguel y listo, así fuimos enviados-

Y luego Leonardo, el don señor personalidad emocional en persona, finalmente hablo.

-¿hay una forma de corregirlo?-

Era extraño oírlo hablar, pensar que aquel shinobi era el Leonardo que conocía pero con una voz un tanto gruesa e algo raposa aunque casi hablando en murmullo.

La primera teoría de Donatello sobre este Leo era que sospechaba que tal vez se encontraba enfermo o la pesca de una leve irritación de garganta por la horrible sonada de su voz, dedujo más no se atrevió a preguntar.

-si… pero es el otro Donatello con la maquina varita mágica quien podría hacerlo, no yo-

-¿entonces qué haremos, Donnie?-

Suspiro con pesadez.

-a esperar, a rezar… no que quieran hasta que el otro Don habrá otro portal-

 

 

Este Leonardo era serio, demasiado serio para su salud, Miguel creía que tenía a un autómata en vez de una tortuga mutante viviente con capacidades emotivas. Leonardo no hablaba y se movía de tal manera tan sigilosa que cuando menos lo esperaban desaparecía de la vista y aparecía a un lado arrebatando más de un susto, incluso su sola presencia ponía nervioso al pequeño y rechoncho Rafael, intimidado por el shinobi descolorido, sí Leonardo se encontrara incomodo por  las reacciones de todos ellos en ningún momento lo expreso… si es que eso fuera ser posible en realidad, pensó Miguel.

Miguel y Donatello había optado por ir a la guarida pese que se encontraba en ruinar, necesitaban remover los escombros, tenían mucha tarea que hacer por culpa de la invasión de Hunt y del clan del Pie a su refugio.

Más había algo muy curioso que los dejos pensando…

-Donnie… soy yo o me siento desubicado-

-…-miro el celular con la pantalla con el mapa del subterráneo, frunció el ceño picando los botones-no, esto está bien, este es el lado norte-

El inmutable rostro de Leonardo se torció, un poquito, una pizca, leve.

-¿estamos en la dimensión en la que deberíamos estar?-

Miguel y Donatello agrandaron los ojos.

-viejo, estoy muy seguro de que estamos es nuestra dimensión correcta-

-sin embargo, el mapa les falla-señalo.

Demonios, les había sembrado la duda el shinobi descolorido.

-¡oh no! Y si resultaba que todo este tiempo estábamos en una dimensión que no resultaba ser la nuestra sino otra ¿Cómo nos podrán encontrar los chicos? ¿Recuerdan la tétrica sala que ese pulpo galáctico no aprisiono? Eran muchas, señor brujo-

-no me llames brujo y no estás ayudando a mis nervios, Rafael-

-pero tienes un punto-dijo Leo dirigiendo su atención al tiny Rafael.

-¿ven? hasta Batman está de acuerdo conmigo-

-¿Batman?-

Leonardo le miro con extrañeza pero no dijo nada.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**2003 Leo, 80´s Donatello, 80´s Miguel y Mirage Rafael**

 

En un estacionamiento de un centro comercial…

El psicópata del shinobi de las sais provocaba un pavor indescriptible a los dos pequeños goofys y bueno ¿para qué mentir? Incluso también al mismísimo intrépido de las katanas quien tragaba con dificultad sin apartar su agarre de la empuñadura de la espada.

Don y Mike yacían detrás del intrépido asomándose con temor hacia la escena que tenían en frente.

Cuerpos de ninjas caídos en sangre, todos abatidos por el verdugo de las sais, la blanca de su silueta salpicada de sangre resaltándolo de una manera siniestra, apuñalando sin piedad con una sonrisa torcida de diversión en su semblante en el torso del ninja…

Ninjas zombies con cuernos de unicornio y brazos de tentáculos por cierto.

-ese es el ultimo, todo limpio-

Rafael dijo esto volteando hacia los otros con aquella mirada de loco y las sais goteando de sangre, luego la expresión cambio haciendo una mueca, Leonardo se estremeció al ver los colmillos asomarse pero también noto el extraño sonido que interrumpía en el ambiente.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?-

Pasos pesados retumbaban en el túnel del estacionamiento acercándose con lentitud.

-es eso… ¿música?-

Un hombre gigante y deforme apareció alumbrado por las pocas luces que aun servían en el tunel, al igual que los ninja zombies tenia tentáculos por manos pero los ojos inflados como dos globos blancos con la mandíbula desencajada de colmillos, conforme avanzaba aumentaba más la música.

 

 _“Don't go wasting your emotion_ __  
Lay all your love on me”  


-la música… la música sale de el-

-más bien de su boca-

-esta mierda es bizarra-con maestría las sais giraron con elegancia salpicando en la cara de Leo asqueándolo-odio ABBA-

-no-dijo Leo autoritario-tenemos el camino despejado ya, tomemos el atajo antes de que más de esas cosas vengan atraídas por el-

El noir solo bufo posicionándose para atacar, Leonardo y los demás ya se abrían camino por encima de los cuerpos siguiendo avanzando pero por mar que se lo decía internamente Leonardo y por mucho que no le gustara, aquella tortuga seguía siendo el testarudo de su hermano… una versión más violenta y siniestra de su hermano Rafael de otra dimensión claro esta pero no podía dejarlo atrás.

-¡Rafael!-

El shinobi de las sais guardo posición en silencio y soltó un bufido, mirando irritado a la criatura zombie apuntándola con la sai en alto.

-tienes suerte, feo-

Dio la vuelta reuniéndose en la retirada con los demás al final del túnel.

La luz intensa les hizo arder los ojos, pasaron unos segundos para que su visión se acostumbrara para dar cara al panorama que los dejo sin aliento de las calles desérticas y de avanzado estado de abandono de New York, autos aparcados es estado de oxidación o cubiertos de vegetación, los edificios dañados y con falta de más de alguno de sus ventanales y venados pastoreando por ahí en el cementerio de autos. Corrieron doblando su camino cuando fueron divisados por más de aquellos muertos deformes babeando la extraña sustancia amarillenta, la será por donde pasaron yacía con esqueletos inertes o apenas móviles siendo devorados por las aves y ratas.

-¡qué asco!-

-menos charla y sigue corriendo-dijo el intrépido decapitando al desgraciado que se le atravesó de repente en su camino, Rafael gruño siguiéndole detrás cubriéndoles la espalda.

-feo nos sigue-sonó más como un rugido.

-¿Cuál de todos es el feo?-Don desorientado miro a su alrededor.

-todos son feos-dijo nervioso Miguel.

-el gordito con boca de radio, ese feo-

Leonardo dio una mirada rápido para saber de que estaba hablando el shinobi descolorido, divisando a lo lejos al sujeto que había visto en el estacionamiento, moviéndose como araña entre la maraña de autos más rápido que en un principio, seguido de más muertos atraídos por la música.

Curiosamente, Rafael tarareaba la canción. 

-creía que odiabas ABBA-

-¿Qué dijiste, mierda?-le soltó mordaz al mini Donatello.

 

 _I feel a kind of fear_  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear

Don't go wasting your emotion  
_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Rafael tarareo arrojando tres kunais e insertando en las frentes de tres zombies.

-Don't go wasting your emotion…-

Recogió los kunais con habilidad pasando de largo al intrépido y dio un salto propinándole un rodillazo al muerto fracturándole el cuello haciendo que su cabeza quedara colgada hacia atrás.

-Lay all your love on me-

A los ojos de los demás parecía que el shinobi psicópata lo estuviera disfrutando tomándolo como un juego, sus sospechas fueron aclaradas con la risotada suelta del Rafael siguiendo cortando las yugulares de los zombies.

La escena era grotesca y espeluznante.

-¡Rafael!-

Pronto un grupo rodeo al maestro de las sais, este solo sonrió mostrando sus colmillos desenfundando sus armas barriendo en cuestión de segundos a todos los cadáveres vivientes hambrientos, un muerto sujeto su piernas pero Rafael lo patio con la otro con rudeza mandando a volar la mandíbula, otro lo sujeto por la espalda y al segundo de morderlo en el hombro una sai se abrió camino en la boca del muerto perforando el cráneo y con una patada al estomago se lo quito de encima solo para dar un giro veloz clavando su otra sai por debajo de la mandíbula de otro muerto, el muerto retrocedió con la sai aun clavado y Rafael miro en dirección de Leonardo e compañía, hizo una maniobra de su sai restante y la arrojo en dirección hacia ellos, el filoso viento cortante producido por el arma roso por la mejilla de Miguel Ángel quien yacía petrificado al ver la sai ser lanzado en su dirección pero le paso de lado clavándose en la frente de un muerto que se había acercado peligrosamente detrás de él.

Tan inmersos se encontraban en Rafael que se habían distraído.

-no bajen la guardia, carajo-

Leonardo reacciono girándose a tiempo, moviendo su espada en una tajada rápida cortando las cabezas de dos muertos.

Ahora el monstruo con tentáculo se encontraba a un par de metros de ellos… pero termino explotando enviando trozos de carne al aire, Leonardo, Miguel y Donatello se cubrieron siendo golpeados por los gruesos trozos viscosos y malolientes.

-¿¡qué diablos fue eso!?-

Un hombre vestido de equipo swat con pasamontañas cargando un lanzamisiles yacía de pie arriba del techo de una camioneta, se sujeto se levanto el protector del visor parpadeando con asombro, tallándose los ojos por si estuviera alucinando por lo que estaba viendo.

-oh dios… ¿chicos son ustedes?-

Miraron con extrañeza al nuevo individuo.

-¿nos conoce?-le dijo Miguel a Don quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡oh por dios si son ustedes!-

El hombre sonaba alarmado, con un sinfín de emociones encontradas, retirándose por completo, revelando la cabellera negra recogida en una coleta y desde el lado de su cien bajando hasta el cimiento de la mandíbula la cicatrización de una quemadura, pero todo lo demás le fue un gran impacto para Leonardo.

-¿¡Casey!?-

-¡Leo!-

Casey sonrió pero rápido cambio su semblante.

-¡rápido a la camioneta!-

El hombre se deslizo por el capo de la camioneta y aterrizo al suelo, saco un  arma de fuego y disparo  con una puntería bien entrenada a los muertos que formaban como una especie de barrera entre las tortugas y Casey, despejándoles el camino, al ver aquella brecha abierta los cuatro prendieron la carrera hacia la camioneta.

Leonardo al tirar de la puerta trasera agrando los ojos al ver el enorme arsenal de artillería dentro de la vieja furgoneta, los otros dos se pararon detrás de él también asombrados de lo que veía pero con un empujón de Rafael se metieron a la camioneta, Rafael tiro de la puerta pero unas manos lograron meterse al final del marco de la puerta.

-¡hey!-

Gruño dándole otro empujón brusco a la puerta con las claras intenciones de cortar las manos, Donatello ayudo golpeando las manos con su báculo y Miguel Ángel se unió a Rafael tomando la palanca de la puerta y tirándola hacia atrás impidiendo que se abriera. Leonardo por su parte se movió hacia el frente en el asiento del conductor quitando el parking y encendiendo la camioneta, Casey aun continuaba fuera, amarrando un aparato que Leonardo no sabía de donde había sacado, parecía ser una caja negra pero al mismo tiempo Casey se dividía de disparar o continuar armando retrocediendo al ver que un par de zombies se le acercaban.

-¡Casey!-se abrocho el cinturón y movió la palanca del estándar-¡Chicos sujétense!-

Por la fuerza del choque aunque por poca distancia los dos cuerpos salieron volando hacia el frente, Leonardo detuvo la camioneta justo a un lado de Casey, los demás en la parte trasera lograron cerrar las puertas.

-súbete-

-espera en un minuto-mordió uno de las cintas y presiono un botón, encendiéndose un punto rojo y verde-¡listo!-volteo mirando hacia un semáforo a lo lejos, giro la caja con el listón y lo lanzo, logrando que el aparato se amarrara con ayuda del contra peso amarrado del otro extremo, al conseguirlo rodeo la parte delantera de la camioneta saltando sobre los muertos y se deslizo por el copiloto.

-¡arranca, arranca!-correaron el alto en la parte trasera, Leonardo no dudo en pisar a fondo arrancando por la avenida que también se encontraba echa un mar de muerto.

-¡no! ¡Gira a la izquierda, a la izquierda!-

La camioneta viro con brusquedad casi patinando atropellando uno que otro cuerpo, siguiendo las direcciones de casey conduciéndose por toda la ciudad, cada calle reconocida por Leonardo y de no ver sido que se encontraban escapando de una horda de muertos Leonardo se hallaría abatido por la imagen desolador del panorama.

-este Casey es Rambo-dijo Rafael, tomando “prestadas” un par de cosas del arsenal de Casey, dos cachiporras y cintas negras, usándolas como vendas en sus manos-esto servirá-

-¿para qué haces eso?-

-para golpear más-

Al dar la vuelta una enorme criatura de aspecto descomunal con la cabeza viéndose pequeña a comparación del resto del cuerpo, abierto el cráneo en dos mostrándose como una dentadura de caimán de filosas fauces, Leonardo con el solo verlo perdió el aliento.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-dijo Miguel Ángel.

-con que aquí estabas hijo de perra-dijo Casey, cargando el cartucho de munición de la beretta Casey bajo la ventana disparando al frente-¡no te detengas sigue conduciendo hasta entrar por el puente Queensboro!-

La criatura gigantesca divisa la camioneta, abriendo y cerrando su “cabeza” de dentadura en reacción, soltó los cuerpos que había cazado corriendo hacia ellos, ambos en direcciones opuestas se acercaban cada vez por la entrada del puente.

-¡gánale el paso!-

Casey le disparaba en las piernas para que la criatura retrocediera pero estas no parecían hacerle mella a la criatura, a los pocos metros Leonardo giro metiéndose al puente en una repentina curva pero el coloso se prendió de la parte trasera de la furgoneta siendo arrastrado.

-¡nos tiene!-

El camino del puente se encontraba con autos apartados y Leonardo tuvo que zigzaguear abriéndose camino a alta velocidad, Casey volteo sobre su asiento disparando a las puertas con todos los demás haciéndose a un lado saliendo del campo de los disparos, la bestia rugió y fuertes golpes hundieron el metal de las puertas.

La carga de Casey se quedo sin munición abriendo sus ojos del horror al tiempo que una de las puertas era arrancada, una de las puertas quedo aun enganchado por el cableado de seguridad siendo arrastrada y aventando chispas en el pavimento con el coro de gritos de desesperación de los chicos a excepción de uno de ellos.

-¿Qué tal la comida de balas, feo?-

Con la mira del rife de asalto justo en la “cabeza”, Rafael soltó la lluvia de balas destrozando las mandíbulas pero la criatura no parecía morir o soltarse de la camioneta.

-¿demasiado plomo, eh? Cielos, que exigente-

Cambio de dirección la mira del arma, destrozando las muñecas del coloso despellejándolas de la carne y hueso hasta amputárselas, acompañada de la risa maniaca de la tortuga.

-estás enfermo-susurro Leonardo mirando por el retrovisor.

Le faltaba amputar la otra mano pero esta es encontraba por la parte de afuera así que Rafael disparo en el lugar donde intuyo estaría la mano aferrada en la carrocería.

-Donnie mira-

Señalo murmurando Miguel, el científico miro en la dirección que le apuntaba Miguel.

-le… ¡¿está creciendo de nuevo la cabeza?!-

-oh tienes que estar de broma-bramo Rafael-¿Cuántas vidas tiene este fenómeno? ¡HEY falso Leonardo, tu espada!-

Sin esperar nada o un reclamo de ser Leonardo de ser llamado de esa manera, Rafael desenfundo la espada del intrépido sin su consentimiento y abrió la escotilla del techo, escabulléndose de la mira de todos.

-¡Rafael!-gritaron al unión Don y Miguel, a los pocos segundos la bestia se soltó con la otra mano amputada rodando violentamente por el suelo, poco después Rafael reapareció asomándose de la escotilla, deslizándose de nuevo al interior con la espada ensangrentada.

-¡eso fue suicida!-

Rafael ladeo la cabeza mirando a ambos tortugas y alternando la mirada en las puertas arrancadas, con total normalidad señalo a las puertas.

-no entiendo lo que quieres decir, nos quite el problema-

-estoy con él, nos quito de encima un problema mayor-apoyo Casey-no hay manera de detener esa cosa, solo hay dos salidas para hacerlo… una es darle con todo o-

-o morir-completo Leonardo levantando con eso un incomodo silencio.

Pero la discreción de Casey era tan mala y notoria como el Casey de la dimensión de Leonardo, el intrépido suspiro cansado.

-adelante, dilo sin problema-

Casey parpadeo mirando a Leo y volvió a observar a los demás.

-se ven diferentes-

-si no lo dices no me doy cuenta-dijo Rafael.

-pero tiene el mismo humor del Rafa que yo conozco… déjame adivinar ¿viajes inter dimensionales?-

-eso me huele que no es la primera vez ¿cierto?-

-en cierta manera… ha ocurrido en dos ocasiones, hace años atrás, si-

-eso explica el porqué no estás tan sorprendido-

-es extraño ver a un Rafael en blanco y negro y dos rechonchos amiguitos-

-¡oye!-respondieron al unión Don y Miguel.

-una de esas ocurrió frente a mis ojos cuando Rafael y yo estábamos patrullando, apareció un portal y un Shredder de otra dimensión, era un tipo muy raro, enorme con toda esa hojalatería de vestuario que se cargaba-

Don, Miguel y Rafael se miraron, intuyendo con facilidad a que Shredder estaba hablando Casey.

-¿y luego que pasó?-

-le pateamos duro el trasero y se regreso a su dimensión-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una realidad post apocalíptica con Casey Jones así al estilo de Ash de Evil Dead... o Leon Kennedy


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Mirage Leo, 2003 Donatello, 2003 Miguel y 80´s Rafael**

 

-¡hemos estado caminando por horas!-

-deja de quejarte, Mike-

-Mike tiene razón, se siente como si estuviéramos dando vueltas, me siento extraño-

Leonardo frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

-lo único que sabemos es que estamos en las alcantarillas-

-si… creo que es por aquí-

-¿Cómo que crees? ¿Eso quiere decir que si estamos perdidos?-

-viejo que mal-

-¡harr! Los dos no ayudan-

-déjame ver el mapa-

-no es un mapa, es un localizador portátil de alta resolución y-

-bla bla bla, hablas como el Donnie de mi dimensión-

-viejo y yo creía que sufría con un cerebrito en el equipo, pero dos-silbo Miguel-eso es bastante-

Donatello gruño, deteniéndose de golpe y como era él quien llevaba el paso de la marcha todos se detuvieron, se volteo y los miro.

-bien ¿Qué proponen entonces sí esto no nos sirve? por el momento, soy abierto a propuestas-

Los tres se pusieron a pensar.

-¿qué tal si vamos a la superficie?-fue suave y calmada, casi gandul sonaba Leonardo blanco y negro-subimos y nos orientamos en qué lugar nos encontramos-

-¿y si no estamos en New York?-dijo Rafael, a lo que todos se sorprendieron con esto, llegando a considerando.

-pueda ser-

-viejo… espero que estemos en Kansas-

Se abrieron camino por una brecha de las alcantarilla hasta localizar la apertura de una tapa de alcantarilla, treparon por las escaleras siendo Donatello el primero en quitar la tapa, un poco pesada más de lo normal, logrando en hacerla a un lado, encontrando la causa del porque el forcejeo de un principio, la llanta e un auto había presionado la tapa justo en una de las esquinas pero por suerte no se encontraban ellos bajo el auto, sino que este yacía a un lado de la tapa.

No había nadie alrededor salvo gatos y botes de basura en el callejón.

-no hay moros en la costa-

Don se deslizo usando el auto para ocultarse entre las sombras mientras los demás salían.

-se siente diferente-dijo Leonardo-de eso somos consientes todos-

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo Mikey con algo de duda pero tenso mirando a su alrededor.

-que hay algo… que no me agrada-

Los sabían, todos lo podían sentir, como una opresión en el pecho casi asfixiante.

-avancemos con cuidado-

-me está dando mala espina este sitio-Rafael se tenso, mirando alrededor admitiendo lo lúgubre que se vía-es igual de terrorífico como ese Destructor que tienen ustedes dos-

-wow eso si es de subir de niveles, amiguito-dijo Mike

Siguieron avanzando, las calles eran estrechan y silenciosas, el sonido de la nada estresante como el frio que les calaba las escamas, también le era sospechoso esa quietud para el espadachín quien  observaba las sombras en busca de algo sospechoso.

Leonardo se adelanto posicionando frente a Donnie a una velocidad de un parpadeo con cuchillas en mano lanzándolas a la amenaza, bloqueando el kunai que iba directo a la yugular de Donnie, el sonido del metal contra metal chocaron en el ambiente y una figura se movió de entre las sombras en un aparente y precipitada huida pero Leonardo lanzó sus cuchillas, el sonido cortado el aire y clavándose en la carne acompañado del grito femenino que retumbo como eco por el callejón.

-¡espera alto!-dijo Donatello y Leonardo le miro con cierta incredulidad con la espada desenvainada listo para arrojarse hacia el enemigo.

-nos acaban de atacar-

-¡pero no hay necesita de eso!-señala sus espadas.

Leonardo se mantuvo en desacuerdo pero no dijo nada y por primera vez en su vida Donatello se estaba sintiendo dentro del papel de líder, sintiendo el cambio de papeles un poco inesperado y fuera de su gusto.

-¡oye! Quien seas que seas no venimos a buscas problemas, solo andábamos de paso por aquí-

Tras un breve silencio se escucho la voz, con el acento extranjero fuertemente marcado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podría tomar tu palabra?-

Esta vez fue Leonardo quien hablo.

-de guerrero shinobi a otro, pongo mi honor en ello-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-la voz tuvo un tono de vacilación-no se parecen en nada a los mutantes que conozco-

-vaya… así que conoce a las tortugas de esta dimensión-susurro Mike a Rafael a su lado.

-qué bueno que lo preguntas, veras… somos viajeros venidos de otra dimensión, se que suena disparatado pero así son las cosas para nosotros igual-al terminar Donatello movió sus manos con nerviosismo, pensando en rápido-mira, estoy sin armas a la mano para defenderme… solo para demostrar que no buscamos o tenemos intenciones de buscar pelea ¿puedo confiar en ti de que no me atacaras si me descubro?-

No obtuvo respuesta.

-no lo hagas-susurro Leo.

Pero Donatello se envalento y dando el primer paso…

Al ver que nada pasaba continuo avanzando con las manos a la altura de la cabeza exponiéndose a su oponente.

-alto-

La voz ordeno y Donatello lo asintió.

La mujer se tomo su tiempo pasa dejarse mostrar, revelando las vestiduras negras de malla y túnica, claramente deshechas señales de que había sostenido una batalla con anterioridad como los moretones inflando su bello rostro y salpicaduras de sangre brillando en los protectores de metal de su vestimenta.

-¿Karai?-

La mujer era idéntica físicamente a la Karai que conocían, la única diferencia eran sus rasgos asiáticos más marcados y sus ojos oscuros como el abano en vez de los verdes esmeralda que estaban acostumbrados ver Donnie y Mike.

Karai lo observaban bajo silencio con cautela, obviamente desorientada, Donatello se sintió incomodo con aquello oscura mirada contemplándolo de pies a cabeza.

-¿sabes… mi verdadero nombre?-la voz de la kunoichi fue entre una mezcla de asombró y escepticismo.

Karai cojeaba, eso era evidente formándose un charco de sangre en su pisada, pero eran por otros motivos ya que la cuchilla de Leonardo había dado en su hombro izquierdo de la mujer.

-veo que… has tenido un mal día-dijo Rafael sintiendo pena por la mujer y perturbado por su apariencia al igual que el resto de los otro, menos Leonardo, él era indiferente.

La mujer se removió incomoda, al poco tiempo Mike ya le había contado parte de la historia del porque ellos se encontraban ahí y de cómo había iniciado todo ese problema, Karai solo oyó permaneciendo atónica pero asintiendo la cabeza con lentitud en señal de que estaba siguiendo la historia.

-es… lo más disparatado que he oído alguna vez-

-chica, no tienes ni idea-dijo Mike.

-así que… lo que hubo en el cielo hace unas horas ¿ustedes fueron la causa?-

Era demasiado para analizar, se llevo la mano a la cabeza, tal vez por el mareo de tanta información o por el desangramiento.

-así que… ustedes cuatro… ¿vienen de otras dimensiones?-

-bueno a decir verdad todos nosotros venimos de lugares distintos-

-eso lo puedo ver-había siento noto en su voz que no supieron identificar-hace unas horas en el cielo… se habían aparecido destellos extraños, como el agujero de un huracán… ¿está relacionado con ustedes si o no?-

-¿el choque de mundo afectándose en una reacción en cadena? Puede ser-dijo Miguel seguido de Rafael.

-salvamos el universo, guapa-

Karai frunció el ceño.

-entonces ustedes no deben estar aquí-

-fue un accidente el llegar aquí-

-no, lo digo en serio, no deberían de estar aquí-acentuó más lo último, cojeando hacia un camino al azar que tomo-deben de irse-

-no podemos, no sabemos cómo hacerlo-

-¡hey! Conocemos los medios, solo necesitamos la varita mágica para ti, brujo, y listo-

Donnie frunció el ceño ante el nuevo apodo que sus versiones rechonchas le habían bautizado.

-¿varita mágica?-dijo Karai pero más ensimismada en si misma sosteniéndose de la pared para avanzar, asomándose por el borde de la pared mirando minuciosamente por las calles desiertas.

-si… es más bien un dispositivo que abre las paredes dimensionales… pero solo hay solo uno y no está en nuestras manos-

Karai cerró los ojos reprimiendo una mueca de dolor, repagándose a la pared y sin que se diera cuenta ya tenía a Mike sujetándola del brazo evitando que cayera.

-no, yo puedo sola-

-estas temblando-

-dije que puedo sola-Karai trastabillo ligereándose del agarre de Mike, siguiendo avanzando con más prisa por el estrecho pasillo-deben de irse de aquí-dijo entre dientes.

-pero…-

-¡no estoy sola!-se detuvo, el tiempo suficiente para voltear hacia Mike, con un semblante en su mirada que le decía que todo andaba mal-están cazándome-

-¿Quién?-

-el maldito bastardo que arraso con todos mis hombres-su mirada se ensombreció de manera siniestra-está aquí afuera buscando por mi cabeza-

-¿el Shredder?-dijo Leonardo con un tono bajo y de cuidado.

Un movimiento, pequeño pero difuso ya que era de color negro cayó a un par de metros frente a Leonardo y espaldas de Mike, golpeo el suelo y una densa cortina de humo los cubrió a todos levantando un grito de sorpresa e exclamación, el grito de Karai fue el que mayor se resalto de la mayoría acompañado de una cadenas y un peso arrastrando el suelo.

Karai fue arrastrada hasta salir de la cortina de humo tosiendo y forcejeando con desesperación, una segunda figura salió del humo y la cadena que sujetaba a la kunoichi se corto al golpe vertiginoso de la espada.

La cadena siguió su rumbo hasta llegar al dueño del arma que con gran maestría la giraba entre sus brazos hasta guardar posición defensiva, girando el extremo de la cadena corta por arriba de la cabeza.

Era un ninja.

Leonardo se lanzo hacia él y el ninja le imito, la espada barrio por los pies del ninja quien la esquivo dando un giro al aire sobre el espadachín, la cadena salió volando hacia el brazo de la tortuga amarrándose alrededor y el hombre tiro el de ella torciendo el brazo de Leonardo hacia atrás, Mike no tardo en unirse al combate lanzando golpes de sus nunckakus, el hombre le propino una patada en la cara pero luego se vio obligado agacharse cuando el brazo libre de Leonardo blandió la espada con intenciones de cortarle la cabeza, con una marometa el hombre tiro de la cadena tiraba de la cadena que sujetando el brazo de la tortuga y se pego cuerpo a cuerpo para dar un giro propinándole un codazo en la mandíbula de Leonardo mientras sus dedos torcían las articulaciones de la muñeca, Leonardo gruño en protesta por el dolor consiguiendo darle una patada a la espalda del sujeto sacándolo de balanza hacia adelante, Mike ya se había recuperado el tiempo suficiente como para dejar caer un nunckacku desde arriba, el hombre solo apoyo sus manos al suelo e con el uso de sus piernas desvió la dirección del nunckacku con la izquierda y la otra pierna derecha una patada por debajo de la mandíbula de Mike tirando hacia atrás.

El hombre rodo por el suelo listo con cadena en mano para lanzarse sobre Mike detenido con la hoja de la espada atravesando su carne perforando sus pulmones arrebatándole un grito mortal, Leonardo empuño con firmeza la espada haciéndola girar en un ángulo desgarrando a un más en un letal corte y tiro de la espada dejando caer el cuerpo ya sin vida del ninja al suelo justo entra las piernas de Mike quien miraba anonado el cadáver, hubo un ruido detrás de Leonardo quien ya  tenía sus cuchillas entre sus dedos para ser lanzadas al enemigo.

-si eres listo no arrojaras esas cuchillas-

Dijo el individuo al fondo de la calle, las sombras de las nubes del cielo nocturno ocultadan su figura pero suaves halos de la luz de la luna iluminando el contornó el metal de la vestimenta con su tenue brillo.

Leonardo miró de reojos divisando las siluetas de ninjas al borde de los edificios, en el asecho, como depredadores silenciosos en poses de gárgolas, con una mirada que detonaba el reto y una mueca de desagrado, Leonardo bajo con lentitud las cuchillas.

-inteligente-dijo la figura misteriosa.

Masajeándose la mandíbula y viendo el inevitable peligro en el que se encontraba Mike tuvo el repentino impulso de voltear hacia atrás con un ligero alivio de ver a Donnie y el tiny Raphael al lado de Karai ya con las cadenas retiradas, una mirada de Donatello le dijo a Mike que no hiciera nada y que aguardara a su orden.

-¿Quién eres tú?-la voz rasposa de Leonardo corto el silencio.

-yo debería preguntarme lo mismo-la voz del individuo era demandante pese a la suavidad de su tono-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Karai se agito intentando retroceder solo para ser detenida por Donatello quien intento trasmitirle algo de consuelo.

-veo que tienen a mi fugitiva-

-fugitiva…-susurro Mike levantándose con lentitud y las manos en alto, precavido.

-la traidora al Clan-sus ojos brillaron con un toque peligroso, los dos extremos de su máscara revoloteaban por la fuerza del viento entre las sombras-ahora… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-somos de un lugar muy lejos de aquí-hablo Donatello por el silencio inducido de su grupo, Mike tragaba con dificultad, Leonardo parecía una estatua viviente y Raphael tartamudeaba entre susurros haciendo un pequeño rezo a dios y a las pizzas-muy pero muy lejos de aquí, de otras realidad de hecho, así que no buscamos ningún tipo de pelea para aclarar las cosas-

Silencio.

El viento era lo único que soplaba esa gélida noche y el bullicio de la ciudad nocturna en el fondo en un eco débil entre aquellas residenciales abandonadas de la ciudad.

El suave movimiento de las nubes se dispersaban a cada segundo con lentitud hasta que finalmente la figura del shinobi se revelaba ante las atónicas miradas del grupo de viajeros interdimencionales, veían con claridad a una tortuga con espadas de marcara negra y las vestimentas que dejaban en evidencia al bando al cual pertenecía, el Clan del Pie.

-supongo que eres Leonado-adivino en broma sarcástica el Leonardo noir bajo la atenta mirada del Leo del Clan que los escudriñaban a cada uno de ellos.

-así es, es mi nombre-

 -las palabras de traición tienen otro significado para mí con solo verte-se sintió ofendido el noir por ver una versión de él mismo formando parte del bando enemigo proclamado a muerte por su maestro Splinter y se estremeció ante la pequeña probabilidad dimensional de que fuera capaz de pasar eso en otra realidad alternativa.

El Leo del Clan era ciertamente delgado, muy parecido al noir pero con color, vistiendo de negro y una voz más suave pero con la mirada de un autentico asesino letal… era básicamente ver al Leonardo noir con el escudo del Clan del Pie.

Oh, pero este Leo del Clan sonreía ladeando la cabeza, de una manera encantadora que les ponía la piel de gallina.

-ah… son saltadores de dimensiones como Renet, por lo que veo-hizo una mueca con un recuerdo en mente-hace unas semanas un… un Shredder con armadura y excesivos de picos como puercoespín vino aquí, supongo que era suyo-

Donnie dio un sobresalto al escuchar la voz detrás de él sacando su atención en el Leo del Clan, era el tiny Rafael.

-señor brujo mire, es el palo mágico-

Tiny Rafael había señalado hacia uno de los shinobis del edificio, llevando consigo amarrado a la espalda la dichosa linterna, al sentirse señalado el shinobi ladeo la cabeza en confusión y luego señalo con el dedo la gigantesca linterna detrás de su espalda.

-¿es suyo?-dijo el Leo del Clan con un tono que no supieron descifrar-cayó del cielo y noqueo a uno de mis hombres-

-eso es nuestro-soltó Mike-lo extraviamos al llegar aquí, así que si serias tan amable de regresárnoslo para poder regresar e irnos pacíficamente de aquí sin causar más daños entre nosotros-

-bien… -se masajeo el mentón con el gesto pensante-en ese caso les propongo un trueque a cambio, el palo mágico por la fugitiva ¿les parece bien el trato? No necesitan pensarlo mucho-

Donatello sintió un jalón y mira a la mujer quien movía en negativo la cabeza con los labios fruncidos, estaba aterrorizada.

-no me interesan los viajes dimensionales o aparatos mágicos, de hecho no me importaría destruirlo ahora mismo al saber lo que es-ante la amenaza el shinobi subordinado tomo la linterna sujetándola como un bate de beisbol y la levanto el alto aguardando la señal de su comandante, los viajeros los miraron con horror con un ahogado grito muerto-ustedes deciden, denme a la mujer o se quedan sin la varita mágica-

Leonardo retrocedió hasta que su ronca voz hablo en susurro a los demás.

-¿alguien de ustedes sabe reconstruir esa cosa?-

-yo ayude armarla pero… fue el otro Donatello quien la hizo funcionar-dijo Donnie.

-¡pero tú eres el señor brujo!-casi chillo el tiny Rafael pero muy bajo.

-¡no soy un brujo!-dijo entre dientes.

Donatello apenas pudo apartar su atención de la mujer horrorizada, hacia que solo se centro en el Leo del Clan.

-¿Qué planean hacer con ella?-

Y en eso Karai grita.

-¡va a ejecutarme!-

Los chicos se estremecieron al ver que el Leo del Clan ni siquiera negaba lo dicho de la mujer, con un movimiento sigiloso dos shinobis descendieron aterrizando en silencio a ambos lados su comandante, pronuncio una palabra en japonés y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Los dos avanzaron a paso cauteloso, era claro lo que estaban haciendo, iban a recoger a la kunoichi, deteniéndose a un margue de distancia considerable para que el grupo de viajera entregara a Karai a los dos hombres.

-¡espera! ¿Es en serio que la vas a ejecutar?-dijo Rafael con la hablas traicionando su emociones, nervioso por la mujer.

-debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, me arrepiento que la espera fuera tan larga-

Aquella frialdad les tomo con la guardia baja.

-no pueden dejarme con él… ¡Va a matarme!-

Donnie trago pesado, teniendo a la kunoichi sujetándolo de los hombros rogándole, su mirada se debió en su hermano Mike, en las mismas que él nervioso y atónico, Rafael también le rogo a Donnie, al ya no saber a quien más busco con desesperación a su única salvación, hacia a quien se suponía que tenía el papel de líder del grupo y que tomaba las decisiones de todos los demás con mejor disciplina y claridad…

Pero solo vio a Leonardo agachando la cabeza, sumiso en espera de que Donatello digiera algo.

¡¡No!! Grito su mente, Donnie no era el líder ¡ese era Leo quien debía serlo!… pero Leo, su hermano no se encontraba ahí con ellos, sino una versión en blanco y negro de él.

-por favor, no me entregues-

-señor brujo, debe de haber otra manera para esto-

¿Por qué todos estaban recurriendo a Donnie? Donnie se sentía abrumado, perdido, se sentía mareado, podía sentir los brazos de la mujer aferrarse aun más en él.

-¿Por qué?-su voz ronca, por su garganta seca de la tención-¿Qué es lo que hizo esta mujer para merecer ese castigo?-

No hubo emoción en el Leo del Clan.

-son asuntos del Clan-

-no vamos a dejarla a ella así… ¿cierto Donnie?-susurro Mike a su lado, debido a que aun se encontraba arrodillado levanto la mira en Mike.

-yo no voy a irme sin ayudarla-dijo el tiny Rafael-necesita nuestra ayuda-

-no, tiene razón, sea cual sean sus razones no es de nuestra incumbencia-el espadachín noir dio su punto-esta mujer es del Clan del Pie, que el Clan se tome sus asuntos, no nosotros-

-viejo, que frio eres-reprendió Mike con el ceño fruncido apretando los puños, era más alto que este Leo por lo que ver el enfrentamiento entre ambos fue desconcertante para Donnie.

Leonardo frunció el ceño en respuesta.

-antes de que nos topáramos, mis hermanos con ustedes… nos encontrábamos en una misión para reclamar venganza por el asesinato del maestro Hamato Yoshi en manos de el Shredder, lo hacíamos por el honor-los miro con seriedad-lo que están pidiendo hacer, es estúpido e ilógico-

-¿ayudar a un inocente es estúpido?-dijo Mike.

-es del Clan-

-es una mujer-dijo Rafael.

-es una mujer del Clan-enfatizo lo último.

-Donnie-

Mike le miro con suplica a su hermano, Donnie no tenía ni idea de que hacer, la última vez que se había puesto tan nervioso le había torcido el cuello al profesor en su cuerpo de robot cuando lo perseguían los triceratons, en desesperación de verse acorralado miro al espadachín.

-tú eres Leonardo, el líder, dinos que hacer-

El noir agrando los ojos tomado de sorpresa.

-¿insinúas que soy el líder?-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el suspenso!!! un dato, el Leo de Mirage en sus principio no fue el "lider", eso fue a partir de la serie de los 80 y sus marcaras de colores.
> 
> Este es el cameo de un fic que nunca vera la luz... de un Leo siendo parte del Clan del Pie e mano derecha de Shredder.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**2003 Leo, 80´s Donatello, 80´s Miguel y Mirage Rafael**

-¿Cómo conseguiste todo ese armamento?-Miguel miraba con asombro la artillería pesada y resiviendo más de “no toque nada” del intrépido líder.

-lo robe-

-¿tú qué?-Leonardo casi fue una convulsión a lo que Rafael se ríe de lo más divertido apareciendo en el espacio de entre los dos asientos con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo hiciste esa hazaña?-mostrando sus colmillos tras la sonrisa, el noir de las sais era tétrico pero con un aire encantador, Casey silbo en respuesta recordando el evento.

-se lo quite a unos militares que andaban limpiando la zona, los malditos asaltaban al resto de los sobrevivientes en sus refugios así que considere justo el regresarles el golpe.

-eso campeón-

Leo gruño en desaprobación de este Rafael en blanco y negro.

-no deberías estar orgulloso de una fechoría así-

Rafael puso una expresión curiosa, ladeando la cabeza y se acerco con lentitud a Leo.

-a ver… repite lo que dijiste-

-¿Qué?-

-repite fechoría-

Leo se le quedo mirando, preguntándose porque… pero lo hizo.

-fechoría-

Un dedo se presionó en la punta de su hocico.

-tienes asentó, mi hermano Li no-

¿Li? ¿Así lo llamaba? Leo hizo una nota mental, agregándola a su otra lista mental de otras cosas etiquetadas y clasificadas en su agenda mental.

-¿tengo acento?-

-si, aunque Li no prefiere hablar mucho por… mmm-fue solo un segundo, como un parpadeo pero Leo fue rápido en captar un leve destello de preocupación en la retorcida sonrisa de Rafael-sabes, me gusta tu acento-

-¿tu hermano tiene algo?-

-no-dijo rápido con una cara de aburrimiento y luego los tres soltaron el grito por el sonar de una explosión detrás de ellos, mejor dijo… de la maleta que Don pateo accidentalmente lanzando chispas, entre en medio del pánico Don empujo la maleta con su báculo arrojándola fuera de la furgoneta y esta se encontraba rebotando en las calles e abriéndose a la mitad en una lluvia de fuegos artificiales.

-¡viejo! ¡eso estuvo cerca!-

Pero al cavo de segundos Miguel y Don rieron divertidos pero a causa del susto que se dieron y Leo perdió la paciencia volteándose del asiento para reprocharles a ambos.

-quieren… por favor… sentarse y no, tocar, nada, sentados y quietos-enfatizando cada palabra con un tono bajo pero firme, Don y Miguel nunca se sintieron tan pequeños con ojos de cachorro regañados, Leo se sintió el estar cuidando niños pequeños y se paso las manos con estrés a la cara.

Rafael silbo, Casey tenía los ojos agrandados, temeroso de ser el siguiente por recibir un regaño de Leo y luego Rafael habló.

-que huevos tienes-

La expresión de horror de Leo no tenía precio y todos estallaron de risa por el inapropiado comentario, Casey casi se estrellaba al estar apartándose las lagrimas de los ojos e zigzagueando los obstáculos del camino.

-bien llegamos, esta es la zona segura… bueno así la llamo, es seguro dentro del edificio… aun tengo problemas en mantener las alimañas lejos del perímetro… ya saben, por culpa de los soldados-

-¿esta es la zona seguro dices?-Miguel solo le bastó mirar por las puertas arrancadas de la furgoneta para ver el desastre que era el lugar, múltiples trampas de osos, barricadas de alambres de púas, más de alguna con muertos vivientes o cadáveres atrapados en las trampas-

-Solo tenga cuidado de no ir por el nado norte de este terreno, plante minas explosivas en las orillas del puerto para que nadie embarcara en esta isla-

-¿vives aquí solo o tienes un grupo?-pregunto Don

Casey se tomo un tiempo en contestar.

-soy solo yo-

-¿y los grupos de sobrevivientes?-dijo Miguel

-la mayoría se ha mudado lejos de esta zona… hace seis meses que dos grupos partieron al sur, muchos de sus refugios quemados o invadidos por la plaga de muertos-

-oh ya veo-

-¿entonces conoces a todos los que están en esta ciudad?-

-somos bastantes reducidos, no hay mucho comercio… usábamos los techos y los cables de luz para transportar los víveres, pero la comida escasea cada vez más y muchos se van-

Leonardo medito asintiendo y pregunto.

-¿y qué te detiene aquí?-

Detuvo la furgoneta bajo un techado y colocando el bastón de seguridad en el volante miró a Leonardo, más alto que Casey, con un gesto algo vago.

-me gusta este lugar-

Aquella respuesta llana y vacía no le convenció a Leo.

El lugar era algo gris de su paisaje, el olor a tierra entre mezclado con del mar era lo único que amortiguaba el aroma fétido de carne descompuesta, pronto Casey señalo a los cadáveres.

-también sirven de señuelo, para no atraer más a estas cosas y escondan mi olor-

-no los veo muy inteligentes que digamos-

-Es que no son a ellos a los que les temo, sino a los otros… lo que si están vivos-

Subieron por unas escaleras soldadas en la pared, eran tan altas que abarcaban los tres pisos del edificio, escalaron hasta que llegaron a la cima y se encontraron con una barda enrejada, Casey les hizo una señal de que se mantuvieran alejados de la reja, saco una radio o más bien un estuche de la carcasa de una radio sacando un pequeño dispositivo presionando unos botones, controlándolo a distancia algo hasta que un pitido suave se escucho detrás de la única puerta de acceso, mientras Casey sacaba el manojo de llaves para quitar los candados de la reja con la electricidad cortada para el trabajo Leo miro alrededor, el área era bastante amplia, se tenía una buena vista de la costa de la isla y múltiples barricadas de autos aparcados, en su mayoría estrechados o desbaratados, una parte de la zona llamo su atención… pero no pudo mirar mucho ya que Casey los llamó, Leo avanzo pero volvió a mirar hacia aquella dirección con una expresión de inquietud en él, siendo el ultimo en entrar.

El tramo de escaleras arriba eran otros dos pisos más del edificio, Casey señalo que solo esos dos pisos era lo habitable en ese lugar ya que todo lo demás se encontraba en acceso restringido, sin temer en ocultar que tenía una horda de muertos en el primer piso atrapados en los almacenes.

Incluso, desde uno de los pasillos, un largo corredor, del cuarto piso tenia ventanales, aun conservados los cristales, protegiendo que el fétido nauseabundo olor no penetrara por era área del edificio, encausándola solo en los pisos inferiores, la visión era perturbadora de los almacenes de la viaja fabrica.

Al llegar a la vivienda de Casey era otro panorama de otro mundo, parecía una taberna con extensiones de luces de esas para decorado navideña en paredes y techo, libros amontonados en el suelo o apilados en torres, una televisión que solo era usada para ver las películas de la DVD, un viejo y desgastado tocadiscos que era uno de los tesoros más apreciados por Casey, con una basta colección de música que había recolectado a lo largo de los años, pilas de periódico, pilas de libretas, pilas revistas, pilas de ropa, trastes de latas de comisa amontonadas en bolsas de basura que Casey iba a sacar después, un sofá desgastado pero con una manta recubriéndola con decencia y un colchón en el suelo en donde dormía Casey, cerca de la cama se encontraba una video cámara conectada en una batería que el mismo Casey se las había ingeniado para construir, era un verdadero mecánico con manos mágicas cuando se lo proponía.

-yo eh… realmente no esperaba visitar, no por mucho tiempo, tomen asiento y de hecho tengo comida-

Leo paso sus dedos en la colección de música leyendo los nombres, conocía algunos, otros no le sonaban familiar pero se sorprendió de ver música de varios idiomas ya que se encontraban títulos en chino o en ruso.

Leo no puso atención a lo que decían los demás, soltando chistes ocurrentes o preguntas que lluvia de tanto Casey a ellos o ellos a Casey, pronto Don y Miguel se encontraban a gusto con el humano. Casey les ofreció lo que tenía a disposición para comer, cuando Leonardo se acerco con un asentamiento cortes de cabeza acepto sin chistar en la oferta, miro con atención la tasa de agua caliente con un poco de café apenas diluido pintando el agua y comida de gato enlatada. Rafael fue el primero en comerla sin pensarlo una vez pero se detuvo para pedirle a Casey sí tenía un trapo para usarlo de servilleta, aprovechando el tiempo en que se distrajo Casey, Rafael se volteo con una pesada mirada amenazante puesta en Don y Miguel para que se comieran la comida ofrecida o que él mismo los obligaría a comerla en ese instante.

Aquel gesto en Rafael llamo la atención de Leo, quien comía en bocanadas pausadas, reprimiendo el asco, la comida de gato, a estas alturas Rafael había lamido la lata vacia.

Pero Leo supuso que Rafael entendían perfectamente la situación de aquel pobre hombre, entendían en qué mundo estaba viviendo y la necesidad en la que era rodeado, no iban a negarle o despreciarle nada de Casey, intuyo Leo.

-extrañaba la comida de gato-

Okey, eso le tomo de sorpresa a Leo y Miguel volteo al oirlo.

-¿comías comida de gato?-

Rafael le dio un zape a Miguel.

-¡hey!-

-perdon, la costumbre-dijo sarcástico.

-no te creo-

Otro zape.

-¡hey!-

Esta vez Rafael levant la mano con las claras intenciones de darle una bofetada en advertencia a lo que Miguel vio conveniente el son de paz, bebiendo el agua pintada de café como un niño regañado.

-mis hermanos ý yo conseguíamos comida de perro, era asqueroso, la de gato tiene mejor sabor, el maestro Splinter no nos alimentaba, así que nos ingeniábamos para subir a la superficie pese a que no lo teníamos permitido y conseguíamos lo que podíamos para aguantar el invierno-

Leo frunció el ceño y los otros tres lo miraban sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?-

Rafael se encogió de hombro.

-¿porque qué?-

-¿Por qué el sensei no los alimentaba?-

-el maestro a veces no estaba de humor para hacerlo-

Leo frunció el ceño extraño por lo que escuchaba.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

Rafael se detuvo, quedándose quieto, miro cauteloso a cada uno de los presentes, ellos no sabían si Rafael se encontraba incomodo o no, no sabían cómo leer la expresión corporal del maestro de las sais o de cómo tomarlo.

-¿Splinter los dejaba sin comer a proposito?-

-el maestro Splinter es de carácter duro, el ayuno forma parte de la disciplina-

Pero aquello no respondía su pregunta, Rafael la esquivaba de manera astuta.

-¿carácter duro… en qué sentido?-

-el de siempre-

Don y Miguel se vieron entre sí.

-nuestro maestro es estricto pero… ¿el ayuno?-

-¿quitar la pizza es considerado ayuno?-con el dedo a la barbilla pensando.

Rafael asintió con lentitud pero en automático pero a los ojos de Leo rápido se había dado cuenta de que Rafael había tocado un tema que no debía de tocar… a menos que había creído que todos había vivido en lo mismo y no creía que tendría que evitarlo.

_“-si, aunque Li no prefiere hablar mucho por… mmm-”_

_“-¿tu hermano tiene algo?”-_

_“-no”-_

La cuchara de Leo yacía suspendida en la lata de atún de gato, sumido entre sus pensamientos.

 

 

Todos descansaron ahí compartiendo relatos tras relatos, Casey les había dicho que durante la noche era un poco más seguro ya que aquellas criaturas eran de un instinto diurno tanto que incluso se podría pasear al lado de ellos sin que estos se despertaran de su letargo durante la noche.

Hasta la fecha Casey nunca llego a entender ese comportamiento tan peculiar.

Por otro lado la historia de los viajes entre dimensiones también había dejado boquiabierto a Casey, sobretodo la tremenda hazaña por la cual ellos había pasado con Shredder y su maniaca obsesión.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando los tres.

-¿diez años?-dijo Donatello sorprendido-¿diez años desde que inicio el apocalipsis?-

Casey se rasco la barbilla.

-no… no sé en qué año estamos… hace mucho que deje de contar los días… pero hago mapas por todo la ciudad, de hecho aquí hay un túnel que termina directo hacia las alcantarillas pero son igual de peligrosas, habitan muchos cadáveres, pero si llega el momento en que esos soldados se atrevan a cruzar ese lado de la ciudad entonces me veré obligador a ir a las alcantarillas-

-vaya… esto… esto es el trabajo de una vida-dijo Don mirando los planos y libretas llenas de apuntes e ubicaciones geográficas marcadas o dibujadas a mano-tienes registrado todo Manhattan, Bronx, Queens…-

-los militares se encuentran aquí, en White Plains al norte de Bronx y otra más cerca por el aeropuerto, aquí es zona prohibida-

-¿militares?-

-muchos de ellos-

-¿y porque no ayudan a combatir a esas criaturas zombies?-

-eh… ¿es el apocalipsis? Hay bastante falta de recursos, años atrás habían alianzas… pero no duraron mucho por la escasez de recursos-

-¿y que es este virus exactamente?-pregunto el Miguel.

-no es un virus, los muertos en realidad no están muertos-

-¿entonces qué son?-

-es… una historia muy… complicada de explicar-

Una risa se escucha arriba de sus cabezas.

-¿tan complicada que la de los viajeros de distintas realidades atrapados en otras realidades alternas que rompieron las leyes de la física y el espacio gracias a una varita mágica? Si, ya le veo lo complicado-

Los tres parpadearon e volteando a mirar a Rafael sentado en lo alto de una viga.

-bueno… si… bueno no, no si lo dices así-se rascó la barbilla mal afeitada.

-¿son muertos vivientes?-

-las personas si, son sus cadáveres pero lo que tienen dentro de ellos son parásitos, los usan como huéspedes, anfitriones… se reproducen por medio de huevos que te inyectan-carraspeo aclarando la garganta-te sujetan y por medio de la lengua te plantan un huevo introduciéndolo por la boca-

-qué asco-Rafael fue el único que hablo, los otros estaban asustados con la descripción-te violan por la boca y esperan que engendres sus huevos, es como en el Octavo pasajero-

-¿Qué es el Octavo pasajero?-

-una película-dijo Casey-vaya… hasta en eso Ridley Scott existe en otros universos-

-quien sabe, a lo mejor hay una versión alternativa de todos nosotros siendo aliens-

-aliens ninja escupe ácido-

 

 

Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que llegaron ahí y el sol seguía siendo insoportable, Leo se encontraba de pie en las tumbas con cruses de madera que había visto desde el primer momento en que habían llegado en ese lugar, los nombres tallados a mano con una cuña, un total de diecisiete tumbas en la cual uno estaba su nombre al lado de otros que desconocía tales como Shadow y Gabriela, pero se sorprendió el ver que el nombre de Hunt estuviera ahí, preguntándose cuál sería la historia de Casey sobre aquel hombre perteneciente de los Dragones Purpura. Leo caminó a paso lento deteniéndose en una tumba vacía de dos metros de profundidad, observando el nombre de “Casey Jones” bajo silencio.

-planea hacerlo-

Escucho al noir detrás de él, ni siquiera lo oyó acercarse, Leo seguía con la mirada puesta en la tumba vacía.

-tú y ni yo puede hacerlo desistir de tomar ese camino-

-puede haber otro camino-

-no en este mundo-

-te equivocas-

-mira a tu alrededor, Jones es un muerto en vida-

Leo apretó los puños mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-tiene esa mirada muerta en sus ojos-

Rafael mira hacia la tumba en donde se encontraba el nombre de Donatello con el lado de su mascara enredado en la cruz, la tela desgastada y sucia, recorrió la mirada al resto de los nombres.

-mi nombre no está-entrecerró los ojos.

-por supuesto que no está, eres un desgraciado sobreviviente no importa de qué universo alternativo tengamos-

-mira el lado bueno… tu yo alterno murió con honor, Jones menciono que se sacrifico para salvarlos-ladeo la cabeza haciendo memoria-fue desde el principio antes de que todo esto sucediera-

-¿en serio? Me perdí la historia-

Rafael solo lo miro, otra ráfaga caliente de aire levantaba la tierra sobre ellos, revoloteando las extensiones de sus mascaras.

Casey Jones sabía que habían visto el cementerio, lo más alarmante era que parecía importarle poco que hubieran visto su nombre en ellas también en una tumba aun vacía pero ninguno de los dos había hecho alguna mención evitando que las otras versiones tiny hicieran comentarios al respecto de eso, se habían ido de infraganti sin que nadie más los notaran.

Además Casey se había replanteado muchas veces el tema del suicido como para ya no alarmarse, era eso o terminar siendo devorado por las criaturas.

Tenía bastante tiempo viviendo solo.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo es un escrito muy cortito de lo que normalmente hago.

 

**Mirage Leo, 2003 Donatello, 2003 Miguel y 80´s Rafael**

 

Leonardo miraba a Donnie con sorpresa retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Por qué piensas que soy el líder?-

Donnie y Mike lo observaron con miedo pero se alteraron aun más con la orden que lanzo el Leo del Clan de destruir el teletransportador.

-¡No alto! ¡Haremos el cambio!-

Ahora miraban con asombro a Donnie y el Leo del Clan le dio otra orden al soldado ninja, pronto no tardo el soldado en aparecer de pie al lado de su comandante.

-trato-

Karai murmuró algo en japonés y luego se negó en movimiento con la cabeza antes de gritar a todo pulmón hacia el otro Leo con furia y señalándolo, el Leo del Clan frunció el ceño a lo que sea que estuviera diciendo Karai con tanta rapidez y enojo hacia su persona.

Mike y Donnie tuvieron la impresión de estar dentro de un anime.

El Leo del Clan se movió rápido, tan rápido que no les dio el tiempo para reaccionar, un hilo metálico se lazo en el cuello de la kunoichi tirándola hacia adelante siendo arrastrada hacia los ninjas de Pie, el soldado que se encontraba al lado de Leo camino sin inmutarse que Karai pasara a su lado siendo arrastrada entregando el teletransportador, el soldado les dio una leve reverencia y se aparto.

Donnie no escucho los reclamos de Mike y el tiny Rafael, observando a Karai siendo sometido mientras apretaba el agarre del teletransportador, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la espada que el Leo del Clan había desenvainado…

No le dio el tiempo de decir algo cuando la hoja de la katana corto como mantequilla el delgado cuello de la kunoichi, la cabeza resbalo de su unión del cuello cayendo junto al cuerpo desplomándose en el suelo, el corte había sido tan rápido que la sangre salió con un delgado choro como fuentes cayendo sobre Leo, con un leve movimiento sacudiendo la katana la sangre resbalo de la hoja dejando un largo rastro de sangre en el suelo, el cuerpo decapitado aun convulsionaba y Leo puso su pie en la espalda fijándolo en el suelo, otro soltado se acerco comando la cabeza por los cabellos negros levantándola del suelo.

El Leo del Clan dijo algo pero Donnie no le entendió fijando sus ojos en la cabeza de Karai.

Y los ninjas del Pie desaparecieron entre las sombras dejando solo el cuerpo.

Todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos delante de sus ojos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera muerte, pobrecilla... pero lo que ella hizo fue mucho peor y Leo le tenia ganar de venganza.  
> Esta dimencion esta basada en un antiguo fic que es muy probable que nunca publicare.


	6. Chapter 6

 

**80´s Leo, Mirage Donatello, Mirage Miguel, 2003 Rafael y 2003 Shredder**

 

Rafa y Dony casi se matan entre sí, Mike tuvo que sostener a su hermano de los hombros haciéndolo retroceder y el tiny Leonardo nervioso con las manos a la cabeza sin tener idea de que hacer.

-¡animal! ¡Atrévete a volver hablarme así!-grito Dony hacia la tortuga que se volvía levantar del suelo, devolviéndole una mirada amenazante e apartándose la sangre que escurría de su barbilla con el dorso de la mano.

-ya tranquilízate Don-suplico, haciendo todo lo que podía de retenerlo-por favor-

-¡suficiente!-

Todos se giraron hacia el tiny Leonardo quien grito a todo volumen con los ojos cerrados y puños apretados.

-¡suficiente maldita sea! ¡Estoy harto de escucharlos discutir cada rato!-

Rafa iba hablar pero fue callado por el tiny tortuga de marcara azul.

-no… no te atrevas a decir una palabra más-le apunto con el dedo acusador.

Todos guardaron silencio incluso los dos noir aguardaron la compostura como perritos entrenados atentos a lo que fuera decir Leonardo, Rafa solo gruño cruzándose de brazos de mal humor y siguiendo murmurando entre dientes cosas inteligibles de oír.

Pero unos gruñidos y golpes dentro de una jaula para perros, atrajo la atención del pequeño líder.

-no crean que me tendrán aquí para siempre, tortugas-

-ya cállate, pulpo feo-chisto Rafa.

Ch´rell mordía la puertilla metálica tratando de abrirla pero fue inútil, prosiguiendo en golpea la jaula con sus tentáculos.

-cuando salga de aquí… estarán todos condenados-

Mike giro hacia su hermano.

-debimos de ponerle cinta en la boca-

-o lo debimos de lanzar a la ventana-

Rafa bufo aun de brazos cruzados.

-aun sigo tratando de entender cómo es que sobrevivió el insecto-

-a lo mejor se multiplica-al ver la extraño expresión de los demás Mike agrego-como las estrellas del mar, les cortas un trocito y crece otro individuo-

Dony hizo un sonido de estar pensando como “mmm” y luego se llevo la mano a la barbilla.

-si yo fuera Rafa… quiero decir mi hermano Rafa, no tu ¿Qué es lo que haría?-

-¿interpretar Reservoir Dogs?-

-¿poner música y un galón de gasolina?-

Rafa se le quedo mirando por lo maquiavélico de la pregunta, en cambio Leonardo no lo entendió por lo que no les puso mucha intención.

-¡soy indestructible!-

-eso no es lo que dice mis sais, feo-Mike imitó la voz de su hermano.

-porque no simplemente nos deshacemos de él y ya-señalo Dony alzando su mano en dirección de la jaula-el demente vino de otra dimensión solo para borrar a mis hermanos y a mí de la faz de la existencia-

-nos-le corrigió Rafa entre dientes-nos iba a borrar de la existencia-

-se las empeño en nuestra dimensión ¿recuerdas?-Dony dijo algo mordaz con la mano al pecho-fue algo muy personal y ni siquiera lo conozco-

-asesinato interdimensional… suena algo muy descabellado, amigo-apoyo Mike-y desde el momento en el que lo encontramos no para de tirar espuma por la boca-

-créanme, Ch´rell siempre encuentra la forma de regresar de una u otra manera-

Unos estruendosos relámpagos estremecieron los cielos y una extraña interferencia estático se levantaba en el ambiente, los noir gritaron del dolor cubriéndose los oídos, Rafa por su parte no sintió nada y el tiny Leo solo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, similar a una sensación de peligro.

-¿¡qué ocurre?!-grita Mike con el dolor en su expresión y elevando la voz puesto había mucho ruido en el lugar, un ruido que solo los noir podían escuchar y no los demás-¿¡que es ese ruido?!-

-¿qué ruido?-frunció el ceño Rafa mirando hacia Leonardo quien tampoco podía oír nada.

-ellos oyen algo pero nosotros no-

Ch´rell ríe de locura.

-¿tú sientes escalofríos como yo?-

Rafa le miro raro.

-no-

-diferentes dimensiones, diferentes sensibilidades tal vez-el tiny Leo se torno serio pero con el semblante nervioso-deberíamos movernos, no me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo estando de pie aquí por más tiempo-corrió al lado de Mike ayudándolo a ponerlo de pie, el noir todavía yacía apretando los ojos reprimiendo no gemir del dolor-rápido ayúdame con Donatello-

Rafa asintió y tiro de Dony hacia arriba, Dony entre abrió los ojos lanzándole un mirada de advertencia silenciosa pero se dejo ayudar al no poder orientarse con el ruido de la estática y con la otra mano libre Rafa sujeto la jaula para perros.

-¡será su perdición, tortugas!-

-y será también la tuya, estúpido-bramo Rafa.

Unos chillidos agudos se escucharon afuera del edificio abandonado, unos chillidos de una procedencia desconocida y Leo sintió el peligro como agujas clavándose en su cuerpo doblando al pasillo con el pánico atorado en la garganta tratando de escapar de aquella sensación incomoda, Mike sintió el repentino jalón de ser empujado a un lado y echar a correr en el pasillo, confundido miro alrededor.

-¡¿Por qué te acercas tanto a ese ruido?!-

El horror entro de pronto en Leonardo deteniéndose de golpe en el pasillo.

-¿me estoy acercando?-

Al fondo del pasillo delante de ellos una de las paredes comenzaron a distorsionarse de manera extraña como la superficie del agua en movimiento y una figura oscura salió atravesando la pared como no fuera solida, Leo y Mike observaron a la cosa oscura moviéndose y una hilera de colmillos se dibujo en forma de hocico comenzando a gruñir como un canino.

Al momento que Rafa y Dony llegaron a dar la vuelta al pasillo se detuvieron al poco segundo.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-soltó Rafa.

-¡MIKE!-grito Dony al ver a la gigantesca criatura salir por completo de la pared.

Mike en reacción arrojo unos kunais a la criatura desconocida solo para que estas rebotaran por una capa invisible que protegía al monstruo, este bramo como un perro enfurecido iniciando la persecución por el pasillo.

-¡demonios!-

Los cuatro corrieron como locos huyendo de la criatura.

-¡¿de dónde rayos salió eso?!-

No importaba por cuantos pasillos cruzaran o doblaran, la criatura traspasaba las paredes como si nada como un fantasma.

Pasaron por unas escaleras hasta la planta de más baja y entre los escombros se abrieron camino por las puertas arrancadas, brincaron los escombros del patio con la hierba alta que cubría todo los alrededores, luego una luz blanca brillante los cegó justa a un par de metros adelante.

-¡por aquí! ¡Rápido!-

Dijo una voz femenina, una voz que Rafa rápido reconoció.

-¡hacia la luz!-ordeno el shinobi apresurando el paso.

El frio los envolvió una vez que cruzaron por el portal de luz con todos jadeando e cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-huu… eso estuvo cerca… un poco más y ese sabueso los hubiera atrapado-

-sa… sa… ¿sabueso?-dijo a duras penas Mike girando hacia la alta mujer rubia y peculiar traje de baño azul en mallas-¿Quién eres?-

-oh perdona, pero se suponía que ustedes me conocerían en un par de meses más adelante, bueno, en realidad ya me conocen-Renet se puso nerviosa con sus manos alrededor del báculo-pero… por el error de la continuidad que hubo en desequilibrio por el tiempo espacio… las cosas no se suponían que deberían acabar así-ella les hablaba con toda la familiaridad como si todo aquello le fuera tan normal.

-que… eh… ¿disculpa?-Mike y Dony se le quedaron viendo a Renet completamente enajenados.

-ya nos habíamos conocido, pero por el desplace en el tiempo alteraron su línea temporal y… es como si nuestro encuentro no hubiera pasado-

Leonardo parpadeo aun sentado en el suelo y la señalo.

-¿Quién es ella?-

-su nombre es Renet, es una viajera inter dimensional de un bla bla bla realidad súper avanzada-

La rubia les dio una sonrisa radiante, Dony y Mike se vieron mutuamente en silencio.

-espera espera…-Dony se dirigió a Rafa-estás diciendo… ¿Qué esta no es la primera vez con sus locos viajes entre múltiples realidades?-

-oh… con Rafael si fue a través del tiempo, pero con ustedes chicos si hicimos un viaje a otras realidades-

-¿Qué?-soltaron los noir.

-se que todo esto es muy confuso para ustedes-dijo apenada Renet-pero a diferencia de ustedes a mi no me afectan esos saltos-

-así que… tu nos conoces pero nosotros no a ti-dijo despacio Dony.

-teóricamente si-

-esto se pone cada vez más extraño-dijo Mike.

-bueno, el responsable de todo este problema es él-con el báculo señalo la jaula de perro-no solo violó el desdoblamiento del tiempo y la física cuántica, desato un caos entre múltiples realidades y los sabuesos entraron a varias de esas realidades-

-¿Qué sabuesos?-

-el parasito espacial que los perseguía, es un sabueso, son peligrosos… viajan entre postales multi dimensionales, pero no se preocupen, están a salvo aquí, no pueden entrar-con un movimiento del báculo la habitación blanca se transformo, rebelando que en realidad se encontraban dentro de un cubo transparente con las ruinas de la cuidad alrededor y dos sabuesos gigantes de dos metros rodeando el cubo, las criaturas gruñía y ladraban, hasta arañaban el cubo con desesperación para atraparlos-me tomo bastante tiempo el encontrarlos chicos pero me alegro de que los encontré a tiempo-

-¿Por qué… porque esas cosas están tras nosotros?-

-fueron invocados… por él-

-Shredder… ¿los invoco?-Leonardo miro con horror los sabuesos y el cómo se empañaba el cubo son el aliento de vapor de la criatura pasando la lengua en la pared invisible.

Renet asintió con la cabeza.

-¡yo… no... se… nada!-grito desde su jaula siendo levantado por Rafa y zarandeado con salvajismo.

-los sabuesos siguen el rastro de sus presas hasta dar con ellas y devorarlas-Renet explico titubeando un poco-es… prácticamente inútil el huir de ellos… son cazadores-

-mujer hada mágica, por favor dime, que esos sabuesos no están detrás de nosotros-Leonado casi gimió con una expresión casi pálida.

-es lo que no se-

-¿Cómo que no sabes? eres la única experta aquí-bramo Rafa deteniéndose de agitar la jaula.

-bueno… cuando alguien más hace los “saltos” de realidad entre realidad, dejan un rastro, una huella… todos ustedes dejaron esa “huella” y es lo que los sabuesos persiguen-

-oh pero que maldita mie-

-¡lenguaje!-le dijo Leonardo a Rafa.

-aunque… como Shredder cometió muchos saltas simultáneos… me atrevería a decir que tiene el rastro más fuerte-

-¿y cómo es que eso no le afecta a usted?-dijo Mike.

-yo trabajo para hacer eso pero también uso un equipo especial para viajar-

-¿un traje de baño es un equipo?-dijo Dony.

-no es un traje de baño-

Rafa soltó una leve risa algo sarcástica.

-¿y qué es lo que haremos? ¿Quedarnos aquí para el resto de la eternidad? ¿Qué los sabuesos se cansen y se aburran y bye bye?-

Dony dio un silbido a Rafa, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-oye… ¿y si probamos tu teoría de que el tipo regresa sin importar qué hagan?-

-te refieres a…-Leonardo hablo con lentitud, descifrando lo que aquello significaba.

-safo-dijo Mike y recibió un codazo al costado por Dony.

Renet y Leonardo se vieron los más alarmados a diferencia del resto.

-Oigan... este demente intento matarnos-Dony se cruzo de brazos con disgusto.

-¿Asi qué opinas que este bien que lo lancemos a los sabuesos?-Rafa entrecerró los ojos en dirección del noir.

-te pondré esto, sí el demente regresa de entre los muertos te juro que me hare camino a tu dimensión y te entregare personalmente quinte dólares-

-¿solo quince dólares?-sonrió Rafa en complicidad.

-Dony, hermano… no crees que es algo… ¿extremo?-

-extremo es que un loco homicida con ansias suicidas con extremos motivos personales venga a otra realidad que no es de su puñetera incumbencia e intente quitarnos la vida-dijo esto hacia su hermano menor y luego camino hacia Rafa, inclinándose en la jaula para mirar a Ch´rell-tu mi amigo pulpo rojo… te metiste con las tortugas equivocadas cabrón-

Los ojos brillaban en el fondo de la jaula con odio.

-a todos ustedes los maldigo… ¡los maldigo!-

-bu bu, me vale madre lo que digas-

-eh… no me siento cómodo con tomar esto-

Dony se volteo hacia su hermano.

-me parece un castigo muy justo-

Y sin más se giro hacia Rafa.

-¿y tú qué dices?-

-acepto los quince dólares-

-señorita hada, abre el techo del cubo-

 

 

Los sabuesos no podían ver nada pero podían sentir, sentían que sus presas se encontraban ahí justo en frente de ellos pero no podían verlas, gruñeron y rodearon lo que sea que estuviera bloqueándoles el paso…

Hasta que escucharon repentinamente gritos.

-¡los maldigo! ¡Hijos de puta! ¡los maldigo a todos ustedes!-

-¡sayonara!-dijo Rafa.

-¡watashi Ominogashinaku, baka!-dijo Dony

La jaula cayo al luego en un estruendose golpe abriéndose la puerta, cuando Ch´rell salió por la puertilla los sabuesos ya habia rastreado su aroma poniendo su completa atención en él.

-a mi… ¡ninguna horrible criatura va a detenerme!-

Los sabuesos gruñeron y Ch´rell se arrojo hacia ellos en busca de pelea con sus tentáculos listas para batir a la criatura.

Pero el escenario fue diferente.

El segundo sabueso había atrapado a Ch´rell por atrás clavando sus colmillos e perforando la dura piel del ultrom y el otro sabueso se unió mordiendo los tentáculos comenzando a destrozar al ultrom en una grotesca escena con los gritos ensordeciendo el ambiente entremezclado de los gruñidos y carne arrancada.

Leonardo se volteo dando la espalda a la atroz escena, Renet cerró los ojos apretando el báculo en sus manos, Dony y Rafa miraban la escena sin siquiera inmutarse y Mike del asco hizo lo mismo que el tiny Leonardo.

 

 


End file.
